


Will You Kiss Me on the Porch (In Front of All Your Stupid Friends?)

by beckabear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckabear/pseuds/beckabear
Summary: Jack knew from the moment that little boy smiled at him that he would do anything for him.
Relationships: Jack Eichel/Connor McDavid
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Betty, I Won't Make Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Title from betty by Taylor Swift. Please enjoy my labour of love.  
> If you found this by searcching yourself, DO NOT READ THIS. TURN BACK NOW.  
> DO NOT READ THIS FOR YOUR PODCAST.

_ 2019 _

_ Buffalo, New York _

_ Jack woke up to the ringing of his doorbell. Most people who knew where he lived would’ve just barged in, so he went to investigate. When he opened the door, no one was there, but there was a small basket on his porch. In order to warm up, he brought the basket into his house. To be honest, the blanket covered basket was quite heavy.  _

_ Suddenly, there was a small whimper from inside. Being as curious as he was about the mystery package, he automatically lifted the blanket. The contents shocked him. Inside the wicker basket, sat a baby. In his haste to cover the basket back up, he shook it, causing the child to start wailing. Tentatively, he took the child from the basket, swaying back and forth, immediately calming the child. With one of his hands occupied, he picked up a letter that had fallen to the bottom of the basket. _

_ Hello Jack, _

_ My name is Julianna. Last year, when the Sabres made the playoffs, you went to a bar that I happened to work at. We flirted all night. You were nothing but a gentleman the whole time we’d spent together. In our haste to be together we overlooked some things. Roughly nine months later, a week ago, to be exact, our son was born. As a bartender and student, I can not afford to take care of our son. With a heavy heart, I signed over my parental rights to the father, who happens to be you. Please take care of my little angel, but do not come looking for me. You’ll make a great father. My lawyer should be in contact after my son is dropped off.  _

_ With all my love,  _

_ Julianna _

_ Jack knew from the moment that little boy smiled at him that he would do anything for him. After taking the paternity test, Jack was granted all rights. The baby hadn’t had a name, yet, but there was no doubt about who his father was. After working out the legal aspects, he was able to name his son. John Robert Eichel II.  _

_ John seemed too formal. Jack was looking for an adorable nickname for the little blonde bundle of joy. He asked Jeff and Sam for their opinion. Jack had named them John’s godfathers. Jeff, almost immediately, suggested Robby.  _

_ Jack could only agree. That little boy became his world, quickly melting his cold exterior, just with a little smile.  _

  
  
  
  


_ 2021 _

_ Boston, Massachusetts _

_ Watching his ‘rival’ win the Cup before him was something Jack had never wanted to witness, but here he was, sitting in his Boston home, watching Connor McDavid lift the Cup, handing it off to Draisaitl after his lap is complete.  _

_ Jack listened as his father raved about Connor, like he was his own, talking about how Jack could never have lived up to expectation and beat Connor, no matter what year he was born Just that night, Jack had planned on coming out to his parents, so he’d invited them to dinner, not realizing game 4 of the Stanley Cup Final would be on. Of course, this had put the conversation on a back-burner.  _

_ Finally his temper had festered long enough that his thoughts spilled their way out of his mouth, shocking his mother and father. “Could you shut up about Connor Fucking McDavid for one second, so that I can tell you I’m gay!” _

_ His father’s face became red,his mouth opening and closing, as he thought up a response to his words. When the quiet became too much, he settled on: “No wonder McDavid is better,” before he stalked out of the house, with Jack’s mother in tow, frowning.  _

_ Looking back, Jack probably should’ve prevented that, but in that moment, his parents walked out of his home, and his and Robby’s lives. _


	2. About Why You Switched Your Homeroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Anything helps! Love y'all!!

Going into his 7th season of professional hockey, Jack was still amazed that, not only was he living out his dream playing in the NHL, he was a captain. Jack knew there were some downsides to that, living in a place as proud as Buffalo. He couldn’t even go out to eat without people yelling about the power play. Jack didn't need that outside of the rink. Coach, and himself, stressed that enough at practice. 

Even all these years after the draft, Jack couldn’t escape the sinking feeling in his stomach when the media asked questions about Connor McDavid. Jack had given up on trying to escape the comparisons, in fact he’d consider it out of sight, out of mind. When out of the rink, Jack, and Robby by association, stayed out of the news. The world didn't even know of Robby’s existence, truth be told. Jack preferred it that way, actually. 

Although the media was quite upset over the fact that he was missing a ‘rivalry’ game, Jack wouldn’t be playing the Oilers, as he’d originally thought. Two nights before they rolled into town, after the Sabres beat the Leafs at home, Robby came down with the flu. Of course, Jack hadn’t expected Victoria, Robby’s nanny, to risk her health, so Jack was using his off day to take care of his son. That wasn’t a smart idea on his part, as he came down with a fever the next day. 

It was 2019 all over again, but this time he’d beaten that point streak, tacking together 26-point filled games. 

Jack was disappointed, but his son would always be his first priority, even over hockey. 

When the All Star Game came around, Jack was once again nominated. Of course, of all the places it could be, it was in Edmonton. He was going to freeze his balls up in frozen Canadian hell. Most days, he’s thankful that he went to Buffalo. 

With the All Star Game here, he got to see many of the guys he played with, and against, in his younger days. Noah, Auston, and Matthew were once again selected, as well. The game had a lot of the middle-aged, hockey-wise, players in attendance this year. 

When Jack and Robby arrived, they came early, because Buffalo had already been off. Somedays, he wishes that he wasn’t voted into the Game, so that he and Robby could vacation somewhere warmer, and not frozen over. The sacrifices he made for hockey. 

When they were finally settled in, the next day, he texted the group chat, and was soon met with loud knocks at the door. When he swung it open, he was met with the face of Auston Matthews, Noah Hanifin, and Matthew Tkachuk. And with Auston Matthews, you could usually expect Mitch Marner, so you know how that went. Hanny tackled him into a hug, nearly knocking him over, but he ultimately did when the rest of the boys piled on after him. He faintly heard the door shut. Just as he was about to attempt getting up, Robby came barging into the hallway, landing right on top of Mitch.

He smiled, showing all his little teeth, shouting, “Uncle Noah, Uncle Auston, Uncle Matt, Uncle Mitch! Did y’all come to see me?” Jack smiled at the happiness in his voice. He rarely saw them outside of the offseason. 

Mitch was the first to get up from the dogpile of hockey players.

He bounded up, scooping Robby into his arms. “Of course we did, buddy. Did you really think we came here to see your dad? The only reason we knocked him over, is so that we could get to you quicker.” Robby smiled proudly, laughing at the chirp directed towards his father. Jack rolled his eyes at Mitch’s antics. 

The men got up from the ground, Jack getting pulled up by Noah, and into his arms. Hanny was tactile every time he saw Jack after a long period that they were apart. He jokingly kissed Eichs on his cheek. Matt rolled his eyes. “If you’re done being disgusting, maybe you could let everyone get a chance to say hi.” Jack smiled, “Hey, I just missed my platonic soulmate.” The others groaned.

After everyone had said their hellos, and Auston took Robby from Mitch, the boys settled into the two beds. Jack knew it was a good idea to bring the PlayStation. The boys let Robby pick, Mario Kart, of course. Somehow, even with them trying their hardest, nobody could beat the little boy. The men were baffled by the skill of someone so tiny. 

All Star Weekend went by pretty fast, after the first night with the boys. Jack captained his team to a heartbreaking win over the Pacific, technically in front of a home crowd. Much of the crowd was displeased, but that did more to light a fiery passion in Jack’s game. Overall the Atlantic division pulled out all the stops. 

On the last night in Edmonton, Jack briefly talked to Draisaitl, who’s wife he’d become friends with. After getting over the distaste that Jack had for his friend, Leon was a nice guy. Jack and Celeste became fast friends, and Jack asked Leon to pass on well wishes to the pregnant woman. Although her husband didn’t know about Robby, the actress did. 

Leon assured Jack he’d send her his best, and then Connor walked into the hallway from the locker room, pulling them from their conversation. For a few seconds they locked eyes, before Connor looked away, sheepishly. Then, the Oilers disappeared down the hallway, with a quick wave from Leon. 

The second half of the season barreled on quickly, Jack clinging to the few strange hours he had with his son. The Sabres clinched a playoff spot, and he went into full captain mode. 

March turned into April, which held the promise of a post season for Buffalo, something Jack wanted to get used to, if he’s being honest. 

When the regular season ended, the Sabres were set to take on the Maple Leafs. Not only did they play their hearts out, rivalry pushing them along, it only took them five games to advance to the next series against the Flyers. Although the team was good, coming off of their Stanley Cup winning season, the Sabres were better. They took them on home ice in 6 games. 

Now, the only team standing in their way was the Carolina Hurricanes. The two series prior to the Eastern Conference Final had been taxing on the team, both seven games a piece. The Sabres were out for blood. It took four games. A sweep. 

For the first time in his career, Jack was faced with the greatest playoff series he could play in. The Vegas Golden Knights were tearing up the West. 

The series went a little like this: Games 1, 5, and 6 belonged to the Sabres. Games 2, 3, and 4 to the Golden Knights. Jack had tons of anxiety headed into game 7. Both teams were out for blood. Neither were going to settle for second best. The teams fought tooth and nail through three periods of bruising and battering playoff hockey. The score stood at an overwhelming 6-6. Apparently, one OT period was not enough for anyone. Two would do the trick, for Vegas that is. Precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds into the period, Cody Glass went top-shelf. There was no stopping that puck from its path into the back of the net. 

Jack felt like his heart had been torn from his body, and stomped on by the Vegas players who were mobbing the ice. 

The Sabres quickly got off the ice, and made a quick exit from the arena, ready to get on the plane home. Jack just wanted to see his son. 

He was glad when the plane landed. He drove home in silence after ensuring the boys that tomorrow was cleanout day, and he wasn’t going to expect any hangovers, no matter how much he wanted to drink.

Jack walked up the stairs to check on his son. When he entered the hockey-themed room, his eyes fell on the tear-stained cheeks of his little boy. His vision blurred, thinking of his son’s happiness before he’d left for the game. He must’ve been louder than he’d thought because he heard his son’s sheets rustle, before he was met with his son’s arms around his legs. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” The carefully crafted walls that made Jack such a great captain broke. Jack’s knee popped as he bent down to envelope his son into his arms. 

“Oh buddy, it wasn’t your fault. I love you, Robby, nothing will ever affect that.” Jack went to take his son back to his bed, but Robby tugged on his jacket. “Can I sleep with you, Daddy?” 

Usually Jack wouldn’t be so easy to give into his son, but he needed snuggles every once in a while. “Okay, buddy. Just for tonight.” Robby hadn’t heard a word he’d said, already curled into his father’s warmth, asleep. 


	3. But I Think It's 'Cause of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's life is about to implode. (even more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments! Anything is appreciated!

Locker cleanouts went fast, just as Jack had anticipated. Most guys just wanted to get out of Buffalo and lick their wounds. Between all the media and obligations Jack had for the season, he hadn’t had a break since before the season had started. 

The NHL was ramping up for the upcoming Expansion Draft for the Seattle Kraken, slated two years later due the disaster of a 2020 season the league had thrown together. Later on in the day, the teams would be releasing their list of eligibility. Not caring, Jack took Robby to see the newest Disney movie that had come out. He honestly couldn’t remember what it was about. Horses, maybe?

Jack hadn’t been to Boston in so long, that he’d put his summer home up for sale. He was spending his last few weeks in the house, before it was no longer theirs. In the middle of the line to get tickets, he got a call, thinking it was from someone interested in the house, he instantly picked up.

“Hello?” Jack heard muffled talking on the other line. “Jack, this is Connor McDavid.” Rage quickly seeped into his reply. “How can I help you, McJesus,” Jack seethed. “So you’ve heard already?” What was he talking about? “What are you talking about?” More muffled talking. He heard a German accent. Leon. He thought Leon was going to Germany before the baby was born. 

“Buffalo made you eligible for the Draft.” Jack wanted to puke. That couldn’t be right.

Immediately, he ended the call. Opening the NHL app seldom happened on his phone. Everyone knows to avoid their own media. Sure enough, in black and white, stood his name on the Sabres’ available players list. His agent hadn’t even told him and the list had been published about 30 minutes ago. 

Jack grabbed Robby’s hand, hoping he could stave his panic attack off until they reached the car. Jack considered himself a good parent, and he didn’t want to expose his son to the media and the world after he broke down in public over a work matter.

When they got to the car, Jack immediately went to Robby’s door and helped his son get buckled. Jack took a grasping breath before walking-scratch that- running to his side of the car. 

When Jack was in the car, and the door was finally closed, all the tears came flooding out. He felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was going to black out any second. The only grounding thing was the phone in his hand, leaving dents in its wake. 

Jack tried to focus on his surroundings, finally being drawn from his mind, when his phone started ringing obnoxiously. Absentmindedly, he answered. 

“Jack, Jack?” McDavid again. He sounded worried, exasperation seeping into his voice.

Jack struggled to find a way to answer him. When he was able to grasp some syllables together, they sounded like a plea for help. “I can’t catch my breath.”

After a moment of muffled swearing, something he would’ve found funny if he wasn’t having a panic attack, Connor’s monotone, yet soothing (soothing? He’d later blame that on the panic attack) voice came back over the phone. “Jack, I need you to focus on the things around you. What are five things you’re feeling or recognizing?” 

Jack’s breath was ragged when he answered, “I have my hands on the leather steering wheel, my feet are on the floorboard, my phone is on the dash, I’m in the movie theatre parking lot, sitting in my car, and Robby is in the back.” 

Before Jack could realize what he’d said, Connor questioned him. “Who’s Robby?” Shit. The one thing Jack kept out of hockey was his son. The only people who knew him were the team and organization. 

Jack gulped before he answered, “He’s my little boy. He’s four, and looks exactly like me.” Jack’s voice had gone fond and his breathing even as he talked about Robby. Connor seemed to mull over his answer before congratulating him.    
  


“How are you feeling, Jack? Do you need me to call anyone?” Jack, with his senses regained, he thought it best to avoid McDavid, and hastily bid him farewell. Thankfully, he didn’t call back. Jack turned in his seat to face Robby, who had clocked out in the backseat, to Jack’s delight. He was glad he could keep his child out of that part of his mind.

_ Las Vegas, Nevada _

Jack was a very nervous person, riddled with anxiety, flinching when someone looked at him for too long. He’d had a great season with Buffalo, not to be cocky or anything, but he was almost sure he’d been picked by the Kraken. Many things had been weird for Jack since that unplanned conversation with hockey’s supposed Saviour. 

While he doesn’t usually watch the draft, he did this year. It proved to be a great distraction. Robby fell asleep halfway through, but there were some good prospects entering the league. It reminded him of his draft day, nearly eight years ago. Man, he was getting old.

The day had come: The NHL Awards and the Seattle Expansion Draft. When Jack arrived, the media went crazy. He was looking dapper in a heather grey suit, paired with a white shirt, and patterned ice and navy blue tie with red accents that Celeste had picked out over FaceTime. She wouldn’t be at the awards this year, her baby being due so soon. His curls weren’t fairing well, frizzing out like he’d just taken his helmet off. He did some interviews along the carpet, but avoided any and every question involving Seattle. 

At least he did on the carpet, because when he walked in the door, a representative of the team pulled him aside. “Mr. Eichel, after the awards presentation, we’d like you to join us on stage when we pick you in the Draft. We’ll see you then.” 

Jack steeled himself, before nodding to the woman and shaking her hand. He rejoined the crowd on his way to the seats, hoping nobody had seen him. 

Many awards had been presented throughout the night, and right before the Hart Memorial was announced, Jack had to suffer through watching the recognition of the Golden Knights’ Stanley Cup Championship. He kept stoic and quiet as he knew the camera would pan out to him. That didn’t stop him from clenching his jaw, grinding his teeth. 

After a horrendous few minutes, watching the failure of his team, or former team really, the Hart Memorial was ready to be awarded. Wayne Gretzky walked out on stage, with a woman who had the Hart in hand. “ This season’s Hart Memorial goes to Jack Eichel of the Buffalo Sabres.” That last part felt like a kick to the stomach. Jack stood up and shook hands with the men around him. 

When Jack went on stage, he was honestly happy. He shook The Great One’s hand, and walked towards the microphone. “Congratulations to Quinn and Connor on a great season. I want to thank the Sabres for a great season and my grandparents for pushing me to do my best. I wouldn’t be here without your help. I love and miss y’all.” He pointed to the sky. “Thank you to the fans for cheering us on. Thank you to the association for voting me. Go Sabres!” 

He once again shook Gretzky’s hand and left the stage. He went to the back before making a turn, feeling Gretzky’s eyes on him. He looked back and was met with a nod. Of course he knew.

He arrived at the meeting point and was greeted by the newest franchise’s general manager and owner. They shook hands before he was ushered over to the girl from earlier. She handed him a jersey and wished him luck. Ironically enough, his tie matched. He’d have to thank Celeste for thinking in advance. For what felt like forever, the Draft picks were called, one by one.

Unlike Vegas, there were some bigger names before him, lots of talent. Although off stage, he heard Kathryn Tappen start a spiel about the Sabres. His heart clenched. “From the Buffalo Sabres, the Seattle Kraken select Forward Jack Eichel.” He was waiting for his cue. 

“Although he needs no introduction, eight years ago, the Sabres selected Jack Eichel second in the 2015 Entry Draft. He has done many great things, but his most recent, as in like 30 minutes ago,” the crowd laughed, “includes the 2023 Hart Memorial Trophy. So, here is the newest and final member of the Seattle Kraken, Jack Eichel!” There’s his cue. He tugged on the sleeves of the sterile jersey, as he walked towards Kathryn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the Comments! Kudos Welcome!


	4. Betty, One Time I Was Riding on My Skateboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... spicy.

“So, Jack, this is pretty similar to Fleury walking out here a couple years ago.” Jack threw on his media smile and answered, “Quite remarkable footsteps to follow in, eh?” God, he was sounding so utterly Canadian that it left a weird taste in his mouth. 

She laughed and asked him a couple more questions before sliding over to the team’s executives. When the ‘interview’ was over, he posed for a picture with them. 

Finally free of his duty, he was able to go to the after party. Jack ignored most of the looks thrown his way, sidestepping anyone who looked ready to talk to him, and headed straight for the bar. 

Luckily, for the first part of time he allowed himself to drown in alcohol, no one had the nerve to approach him. He looked miserable, sitting there sulking in the newest team’s revealed jersey. He decided to take it off. The bartender looked warily at him, as he swayed before sitting back on the stool. 

Finally, around 45 minutes into his drinking stand, someone approached him. Of all people, that person was Connor McDavid. “Nice of you to include us in your speech,” McDavid chirped. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be too painful. “Did you know while you were up there what was going to happen,” Connor asked, timidly. Jack suppressed a snort. He was wrong.

“Yeah, and hey, at least I was finally the best pick,” Jack commented off-handedly. Connor bit back a groan, but the grimace still made its way onto Jack’s face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”Canadians and their manners. Jack wanted to roll his eyes, but ultimately suppressed the urge. 

“Davo, what’s your ulterior motive?” Connor looked like he’d been caught with half of his hand in the cookie jar. Jack said as much. Connor almost spilt his drink doubling over in laughter. Jack had never seen him so carefree. Jack wondered what Connor had been drinking that night. 

“I don’t know what you were doing backstage, but they selected Stromer,” there it was, “And I wanted to know if you'd look out for him, please?” Connor was a great friend, Jack’d give him that. 

“You act like I’m the captain.” Connor gave him the side-eye. “ We both know that you’d make a great captain for that team, Eichs. What’s there to deny?” Jack hadn’t expected that from him. 

“Okay, you can count on me. Oh, and McDavid,” Jack said as he turned to leave, “ Tell the Pacific Division I’m coming for them.” Connor smirked as he turned around, before throwing out, “ Mix in a water, Eichel,” and with that he was off into the crowd. Jack snorted, which led to a distant laugh from the retreating figure. 

Jack tipped the bartender, for putting up with him, much to his chagrin, and headed for his hotel. He didn’t need a repeat of his “Buffalo, I’m coming for ya” video.

His feet carried him towards the path Connor had taken a mere minute ago, and found him alone, his whole group dancing. Both men were tipsy, bordering on drunk. On alcohol or victory? Jack couldn’t decide. Both had won the MVPs. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Jack accented the question with a raise of his eyebrow. Connor’s body language was hesitant, but his eyes told a different story. 

The ride to the hotel was a blur, but the men quickly ended up heatedly making out in the doorway of Connor's hotel room. Connor shoved Jack up against the walls, off-season already getting put to use. 

Both men took a breath, before rushing to undress themselves. When they were both naked, Connor went to his knees, in front of Jack.

Jack took a shaky breath, and then groaned, the feel of Connor’s hand on him too much. 

If he thought that was too much, he was wrong. Connor had to have done this before, his mouth moving in sinful ways that could make any man’s knees weak. Jack was coming down his throat before he could warn him. Connor swallowed the whole load.

The men kissed their way to the bed. Jack’s taste in Connor's mouth left a heady feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jack got a hand around Connor, languidly stroking him as they continued to make out. Finally, he found a rhythm that made his rival’s toes curl, and Connor was coming all over his hand before he knew it. Jack took tissues and wiped them off, before laying back down. 

Something he found out that night, that he didn’t think he’d ever know, was that Connor was cuddly post-sex. 

Around 2:30,Jack was able to safely wiggle out from Connor’s arms, and dress himself haphazardly, before making a quick getaway to his room.

The next morning, Jack was awoken by a wakeup call that he hadn’t known he’d asked for. If he was being honest, everything was pretty blurry. The most prominent part of the afterparty was his conversation with… Connor McDavid? He did something else with him, too. Jack was going to choose to ignore that. 


	5. When I Passed Your House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are hard for the Eichel's this go round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy! Thank you all for being patient with me while I give y'all this labor of Love!

He turned over to find hundreds of notifications on his phone, some congratulations (the Hart) and some were commiserations (Seattle). He ignored most, marking them as read. 

Next, he went to his groupchat with the guys, which he’d been ignoring since the list of eligible players had come out. With that being, he had to scroll up quite aways.

**Rhino: Jack, are you okay?**

**Skinny: can you answer us please**

**Casey: pls Jack can we just talk?**

**Dahl: just leave him alone. He doesn’t wanna talk to us.**

**One week later…**

**Skinny: Jack?**

**Rhino: pls Jack.**

**Today…**

**Jack: hey guys…**

**Skinny: Jack? How are you? Why didn’t you answer us? Are u ok?**

**Rhino: skins chill out.**

**Jack: I will be in buffalo soon. If you want you can come over and help me pack.**

With that, Jack left the group chat completely. 

_ Buffalo, New York _

After a week-long vacation in Las Vegas, Jack was on his way home, ready to see his son. When he walked through the door, Robby came barging at him, rambling on about what he’d done while Jack had been gone. When Jack turned to find Victoria, he found her leaning against the wall, watching them with sad eyes. He didn’t know yet, Jack deciphered from her expression.

“He fell asleep, and I had no clue how to explain it to him. Sorry, honey. I’ve enjoyed my time with y’all. Thank you for trusting me with Robby.” Jack wanted to cry, but he couldn’t uproot her from her home. 

“I love y’all. Don’t forget to send a Christmas card.” Victoria grabbed her bag, and before she left, pulled Jack and Robby into her arms, and walked out the door. 

Robby looked confused by the conversation that had been going on around him. Jack took a deep breath. “Hey, buddy. You know how there is going to be a new team,” Robby nodded. “Well, Daddy is going to be on the new team. We have to move somewhere else. You’ll love Seattle, though.” Jack added the last part when he saw Robby’s lip started quivering. He loved how smart his son was, but sometimes it hindered rather than helped him. 

Jack quickly picked up Robby, rubbing his back reassuringly. “Don’t feel bad,” Jack said after he’d fallen asleep in his arms, “I don’t want to leave either.” 

Moving day arrived a mere three days later. Most of the team had privately texted him their goodbyes, but a few of the guys were coming over to help him. While Jack, with a little help from Robby, had gotten everything packed, some of the guys had to come pick up some of their things, as well as help him load the moving truck.

Casey, Sam, Jeff, and Rasmus showed up at Jack’s door at 7 sharp. By that time, Jack had been up for about three hours. If he’s being honest, he barely slept, gathering up all of his teammate’s things, and maybe even getting more emotional than usual. This team gave him a chance, and he failed them. He had come so close.

When Jack let them in, they immediately noticed the redness of his eyes, but thankfully, they didn’t mention it. Though, he could see the questions loud and clear. One by one, the men separately hugged their ex-captain. “I have your things. They’re in the living room.” 

He’d never realised that part of the hominess of his Buffalo house was owed to his teammates leaving their things there. Casey and Rasmus grabbed their things, having media obligations that they couldn't get out of.

Before the duo left, Rasmus and Casey each took an item from their box. Jack gave them a weird look. “Don’t forget us, Cap,” the two said in unison. Jack looked at the items in his hands: a Dahlin hoodie and a Mittelstadt sweater that was too big on Casey himself. 

Jack couldn’t stop the watery eyes, but he did stop the tears. He’d handle those later. The boys left the room to say their goodbyes to Robby. When they re-emerged from his room, where he still had a few toys out, the boys shook his hand before giving him one last hug. 

“See you around, Cap,” Casey said with a watery smile, as they exited his house for the last time. Jack clapped his hands, 

“Let’s get started, eh, boys?” They chuckled. 

After a grueling and sweaty three hours, the boys had the truck loaded. The boys took their things to their cars and brought Jack a jacket, in his size, with their numbers on it. He hugged Sam goodbye after he’d gone to see Robby. 

Jeff was the last straggler. After an earlier call with the GM, Jack was assured he could talk to Jeff about this. Jeff beat him to talking, though. “Thank you for giving me a chance here, Cap. I won’t forget the good times. Be safe out there, Eichs.” 

Jack’s eyes were threatening to leak the unshed tears. “You too, Jeff. Enjoy yourself. You’ll make a great captain.” 

Jeff did a double take, before smiling that beautiful smile of his. “I hope I do you proud.” Jack nodded, “You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	6. It's Like I Couldn't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the front office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

_ Seattle, Washington _

Jack Eichel was already being called in to meet the front office. His reputation more than preceded him, at this point. Anyways, he needed to speak with them. He was ready to tell the world about his son. He knew he wanted to write a player’s tribune article, but once the team had all of its roles filled out, and the team was meshing well. 

The team would be going out to lunch next week. Jack could handle that.

Ron Francis was a great player in his day, winning two Stanley Cups. Jack was excited to meet him. Robby would be coming to the meeting between the two of them, and Jack couldn’t be anymore nervous. These types of meetings tend to be make or break. 

The meeting was at this swanky Seattle steakhouse that Jack had looked into, and suggested. Jack had arrived early, and was able to get seated. Before the hostess left, she gave Jack a small smile. “You’re going to do great things here, Mr. Eichel. You’ve nothing to worry about.” With that, she left. 

Robby fidgeted in his chair, “Daddy, I’m hungry.” Jack smiled fondly at his son. “It would be rude to order before our guest got here.” The little boy made an offended sound, before deciding to give up on that subject. 

“Here, buddy,” Jack said, handing him his phone, “you can try to beat the level of Candy Crush I’ve been stuck on.” Robby cheered up instantly, the frown leaving his face faster than it had come. 

Roughly ten minutes later, the hostess was back, but with Mr. Francis in tow. Jack stood up, shaking his hand, then the men sat down. “Thank you for meeting with me, sir.’ Ron smiled at him. “Anything for you, son. I know it’ll be an adjustment period, after those years you spent in Buffalo.”

Jack nodded and Ron spoke up again. “Who’s this little guy?” Knowing he was being talked about, Robby turned Jack’s phone off, and reached his little hand over to shake the man’s hand. The gesture warmed Jack's heart. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. This is my son, Robby. Only the team and the organization knew about him.” Jack looked up at Ron who was looking at Robby. “How old are you, young man?” Robby held up four fingers, shyly. “That’s awesome, little man!” Jack smiled. 

“Mr Eichel,” Ron said, turning to Jack, “Do you need a statement written up, or do want to write it and have PR approve it?” Jack contemplated for a moment, before deciding on the latter. 

Dinner went by fast, but Ron was a great man and Jack looked forward to working with him, and he said as much. “Have a great evening, young man.” With that Mr. Francis took off. 

Training camp in Seattle was much different than Buffalo, granted this was the first time it was being held. The workouts were taxing, and Jack had yet to find a nanny for his son, meaning Robby came with him nearly everyday. Jack had taken to showing up early, so that Robby was set with the trainers. He had yet to introduce the team to his little boy. 

Turns out, Seattle hired ex-Predators head coach, Peter Laviolette. The man was an effective coach, and liked to experiment with lines. During the last week of camp, he decided he had the lines set like he wanted. 

Jack had come to learn that he actually liked the line that he’d started playing on. Of all guys he would play with on his line, it’s Stromer and JVR. According to Coach, this was the top line. Jack, almost automatically, fell into a leadership role with the team, and none of the guys seemed to mind. Most of them seemed to encourage it, if he’s being honest. 

Jack loved this team. For some of the guys, it was a fresh start. For others,it was a way for them to get a group that could go all the way. The team was quickly becoming a family. Not only that, but Dylan and Jack were becoming great friends. Jack had a lot of dirt on Connor McDavid, is what he’s saying. 

Things were going too perfect, it seemed. During one of the practices, about half way through camp, a trainer came running down the hallways, frantically looking for Jack. The guys looked over to see what all the commotion was about. “Mr. Eichel,” the trainer said frantically, “something happened. One minute he’s playing with his cars, sitting at the table, the next he’s on the ground. I called an ambulance.” Jack couldn’t think straight. He was breathing rapidly, but was already running down the hall, where some of the other trainers were leading paramedics into the room where Robby played in. Jack started walking up to them. “Sir, I need you to back up. He’s going to be fine. Please, for his sake, calm down. Maybe change out of your gear?” Jack could do that. He rushed into the locker room, not even bothering to shower. He was dressed in no less than three minutes. The trainers told him where they’d taken Robby, and Jack was out of the building before he could begin to worry about the confused expressions on his teammates’ faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	7. You Heard the Rumors From Inez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Robby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeline

Jack probably broke every traffic law known to man on his way to Seattle Children’s Hospital. When he got there, he ran inside, nearly breathless. He slowed down to a fast walk, before finding the receptionist. “Please, my son was rushed here. John Robert Eichel II. Do you know anything that’s going on?” Jack was bordering on frantic. The older woman smiled calmly at him. “Honey, I need you to take a few deep breaths. He is currently being examined. They’re giving him a brain scan, in case something happened when he hit the floor. You can go wait in his room. Room 159.” Jack breathed in and out, throwing the woman a kind smile, before taking off toward Robby’s room. 

Jack was waiting patiently in his room for about 10 minutes, when they brought Robby back into the room, doctor in tow. Jack stood up, shaking the doctor’s hand. “You must be the father. Mr Eichel?” Jack nodded. The doctor’s face looked grim. Jack hoped he was imagining that. “Can we go somewhere a little more private?” Jack nodded, warily. The doctor took him down the hall, Jack following apprehensively, until they arrived in the office. “I understand that work is interesting for you?” Jack had been recognized. “A lot of people think you’ll be captain. Congratulations by the way. You’ll make us proud.”

What was the point of all of this? Going somewhere private?

“Mr Eichel, your son has a grade II brain tumor.” Jack was in shock. He could feel the panic attack coming on. Luckily, he was able to stave it off for the time being. “If you want to talk to other professionals about this, we have all the resources available. If you are sure you’d like to, we can go over the details of a surgery. Due to the type of tumor this is, we should only have to surgically remove the tumor.” Jack breathed out, trying to find the words. When he did, he wanted the best doctors on his son’ s case. “We can have the surgery scheduled for as early as two days from now.” 

Jack could pay for it, and wanted the best for Robby. When all was said and done, he made his way back to his son’s room. When he got to the doorway, he stopped to watch his little boy, who was tiredly talking to the nurse about hockey, not that she understood much of it. She noticed him in the doorway, and was gearing up to leave, when Jack felt a tap on his shoulder, startling him from his reverie. “He looks just like you,” he heard Stromer’s deep voice say.  _ Shit _ , the team. “I understand why you didn’t tell us. None of us are mad. We just wanted to show our support. The guys are praying for him. Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Jack, although skeptically, told Stromer the whole thing, from Robby’s birth, to the tumor diagnosis. By the time he was done, he was crying, and Dylan's arms were holding him up, the strength to stand leaving his legs. 

“Daddy,” Robby croaked from inside the room. Jack wiped his tears. “Can I meet him,” Dylan questioned. “Just give me a second.” Jack walked into the room, as the nurse walked out. She gave him a sympathetic smile, noticing his bloodshot eyes. “Hey, buddy,” Jack said as he reached out to hold his son’s hand. Jack encompassed his son in a hug, sniffling. “Everything will be just fine, Robby. Daddy will make sure of it. “ Robby looked confused, but Jack didn’t expect him to understand this time. 

“Do you want to meet one of my new teammates?” Robby got an excited look in his eyes. Jack waved Dylan in. “You’re Connor McDavid’s best friend,” Robby exclaimed, causing Dylan to startle, then break into a gasping laugh. “Your son is Connor’s biggest fan,” he said as he regained his breath. “This is great!” Stromer proceeded to tell Robby stories about Davo, as he sat on the bed with his new best friend. Jack smiled over at them from his chair, popping in on the conversation during the appropriate times. Dylan’s smile never left his face, and neither did Robby’s. 

When visiting hours were over, Dylan left the hospital, but not before giving him a hug. “I’ll come back tomorrow, so that you can get clothes and take a shower,” In that moment, Jack was eternally grateful for Dylan Strome. “Thank you, Dyls,” Jack spoke softly, so that he didn’t wake Robby from his slumber. 

As soon as Dylan left, Jack went on a walk, to get some fresh air. He nodded at the attendant, and she smiled, knowing he’d be back soon. Jack took a step outside, and shivered as his skin came in contact with the fall Seattle air. For a minute or so, he let the sounds of the city consume him. He was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He looked to the screen to find the name of the caller. Why was Connor McDavid calling him at 10 PM, if he was in a later time zone? What was he doing up this late? Jack reluctantly accepted the call. 

“Jack, what happened?” Connor’s voice sounded frantic over the tinny phone speakers. “What do you mean,” Jack questioned him. “It’s all over the news Jack. Someone spilled about Robby. The media knows.” Jack was spooked, and Connor must’ve noticed this. “They didn’t say why he was at the hospital, just that you had left practice in a rush, and that a source at the Children’s Hospital leaked that he was yours.” Jack didn’t panic this time, but if he cried again, that was between him and Connor. PR could handle this mess. He’d send a fruit basket later. “He has a brain tumor, Davo,” Jack said meekly. Connor let out a loud, pitying breath. Jack couldn’t even be mad about it. 

“Do you need anything, Eichs?” Jack was walking back into Robby’s room. “Tell me about your day.” Connor swallowed, “I can do that.” Before Jack drifted off to sleep, he noticed that Connor’s monotone voice was calming, rather than condescending like he’d originally thought, all those years ago. 

Jack woke up around 7 the next morning, his body refusing to sleep any longer. For a while, Jack just cautiously watched over his son, mulling over the events of yesterday. Since when did Connor McDavid become his therapist? Who cares? If Jack was being honest with himself, the guy was easy to talk to. He, too, knew about the pressures of hockey culture. 

The doctors came to check on Robby’s vitals around ten o’clock, before leaving them alone again. Robby almost immediately fell back to sleep. With the fitful night’s sleep Jack had last night, he was becoming increasingly tired. He was about halfway to sleep, when Stromer, with half of the team walked into the room. One by one, the men hugged Jack, leaving gifts all over the room. 

Jack was ready to apologize, when Marc, Staal that is, raised a hand. “There is no need to apologize, Jack. You’re so strong for raising that little boy, all by yourself.” The rest of the guys nodded. Staal had gone wise in his older age, and it was showing. “Eichs, go home and rest. I’ll stay here with him until you get back. Shower, get some food, and come back later. I’ll call if anything changes. The rest of the boys are going to go hang out with some of the kids,” Stromer said, demanded really. 

Jack gave in and went home. He showered, ate and slept for about 45 minutes, before making his way back to the hospital, with some toys, and a couple changes of clothes for himself and Robby. When Jack got back, Coach Laviolette and Mr. Francis were sitting on both sides of Robby, letting him talk their ears off. The two men noticed Jack’s presence and got up to comfort him, Peter squeezing his shoulder. Ron just brought him into a big hug. “PR is taking care of everything. Andrea is going over your statement. We can have it out tomorrow, if you want. I know he has surgery tomorrow, Strome told me.” Jack nodded. “Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think I can play if this goes badly.” Ron nodded. “Just keep us updated. If certain things need to be set up, and the league okays it, Robby will be able to travel with us. We were already looking into it before this, but now we have more reason to.” Jack would be forever grateful for these men, for accommodating for him. “If I need to pay for a room for us, I will.” Peter stopped him, “That would never be a problem,” he said, smiling over at the little boy watching the men with tired eyes. “He is such a great kid.” Jack agrees, “Yeah he is.” With that, the older men left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	8. You Can't Believe the Words She Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Robby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!

Stromer and the boys walked back into the room after Robby had gone back to sleep. “Good luck tomorrow, Cap,” Stromer said. The nickname was not lost on Jack, but he chose to ignore that, like many things that were making his life a living hell. “We’ll be by when the surgery is over.” The men said bye, before exiting the hospital. 

Unconsciously, he'd pulled out his phone, and started dialing Connor’s number. When he’d realized he’d done it, he nearly hung up, but before he could, Connor’s sleep riddled voice had come over the phone. “Hey, Jack. How’s he doing?” Jack sighed, and recapped his day. “Thank you for listening to me. You don’t have to.” Jack could hear the underlying agitation in his voice when Connor answered. “Don’t worry about it, Eichs. If it makes you feel better, I‘m just checking on Robby. He’s quite the little cutie. Stromer sent me pictures. He does look just like you.” Jack smiled at that, pride in his voice when he answered, “Yeah, he does. Tell me about your day, Davo?” Just like the night before, Jack fell asleep to the calming sounds of Connor McDavid’s voice. 

Unlike the day before, Connor was still on the phone when he woke up. In fact, Connor had woke Jack up. “Eichs, hey Eichs, wake up,” he prodded. When Jack came to, and mumbled something unintelligible into the speaker, Connor continued. “Is he up?” Jack looked over to the bed, where his son was sitting up, and playing with his fingers. “Yeah.” Connor’s next question shocked him. “Can you put me on FaceTime?” Jack complied easily. The beeping of the outgoing call was loud in the quiet of the hospital room. “Can you hand Robby the phone?” Robby looked towards his father when he heard his name, a question in his eyes. Jack silently handed Robby the phone. He watched as his son’s eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side of the call. “You’re Connor McDavid! My favorite hockey player, well after daddy of course!” The last part sounded like an afterthought. Jack could hear Connor’s laugh on the other side of the phone. “Yeah, I am. I heard you have something important going on today.” Robby nodded. “Daddy said that I have to get a surgery. I’m kind of scared,” Robby said timidly, looking down at the blanket instead of at the phone. Jack was about to go over there, but Connor beat him to the punch. “You know, I was scared of getting surgery, a few different times. When I was a rookie, I broke my collarbone, and then I hurt my knee a few years later. You have every right to be scared, but I think you’re braver than I am. Plus, your dad has your back. I know you’ll do great today.” By the time Connor was done, both Robby and Jack were smiling. Jack thought he heard a smile in Connor's voice towards the end. 

“I know your doctors will be in soon, so be good, okay? Good luck little buddy. Can I talk to your dad again?” Robby thanked Connor, before handing the phone back to Jack. When Jack looked at his picture in the top corner of the phone, he looked sleepy and rumpled and the bags under his eyes were prominent. The most shocking part was the tears rolling down his face. If Connor noticed them, he didn’t say anything, just asking Jack to keep him updated. 

A couple minutes after he hung up, and crawled into the bed with his son, the doctors came in to prep him for surgery. Robby looked overwhelmed, and if Jack was being honest, so was he. The doctors rolled Robby off, but not before Jack hugged and dropped a kiss to his soft, blonde curls. Jack went to the waiting room nearest to the OR. When he got there, he was shocked to find the whole roster sitting in the room. 

Stromer came up for a hug. When he detached from him, Jack told him about Davo calling him, but didn’t mention the fact that they’d been on the phone all night. One by one, the guys came up to him with reassuring words, and gifts for himself and Robby. Jack felt so loved and surrounded. 

Most of the guys were quietly talking in different groups, so Jack took the time to get in contact with Robby’s godparents. Jeff Skinner and Samson Reinhart were surprisingly easy to get a hold of, when they were supposed to be at practice. “Jack, we’ve been trying to call. Is it true about Robby?” Jack swallowed and told the two men the story. Jeff sounded close to tears when he consoled Jack, Sam already crying. “We can come to Seattle for the weekend.” While Robby would love to see his uncles, Jack didn’t think he could handle that just yet. Some wounds were just starting to heal up. “No, stay in Buffalo. I promise to keep you all updated. Tell the guys I say hi.” With that, the call was over. 

“Who was that,” asked Tyson Barrie, who’d quickly become one of Jack’s favorite teammates. “Robby’s godfathers,” Jack answered nonchalantly, trying not to let the emotions seep through the widening cracks of his façade. As time went on, the wounds weren’t healing any faster. “Who are they?” Jack froze, he should've expected the question, but his brain was a little bit scattered at the moment. Jack gulped before answering the question, “Sam Reinhart and Jeff Skinner.” Tyson looked at him with sympathetic eyes, understanding how it feels to move from a team filled with your best friends. Granted, at this point, they all did. No one brought it up again. 

  
  


Around 3 hours later, the doctor who Jack had spoken to on the first day, came out of the OR. “The surgery went great.” Relief flooded Jack. “He’ll be in recovery for a couple more hours, but I’ll let you know when you’re given the all clear.” He shook Jack’s hand before wishing him well. “Good luck this season, boys. Make Seattle proud.” The boys patted Jack on the shoulder, before heading out in small groups, stopping by the room to drop off the flowers and assorted gifts. Stromer was the last one standing. “He’s strong. He did good, Jack. You should be proud.” He smiled, talking about the little boy who wormed his way into his heart, seemingly without his consent, but he was happy nonetheless. 

Stromer took off about an hour later, after distracting Jack with a couple of card games. Around 5 o’clock, Jack got an incoming call, He’d already told everyone updates. It seemed Connor wanted to talk again, so he answered the call. “How’d it go,” he asked at the same time as Jack said, “The surgery went great.” The men laughed, Jack a little more tightly than Connor, before Connor responded. “That’s great, Eichs. Have you seen him yet?” As soon as he uttered the words, a nurse came in to wave him back to the room. Jack told Connor as much. “Maybe you should’ve called later,” Jack chirped weakly, ready to see his baby boy. “I can call back.” Jack shook his head, but realized Connor couldn’t see him. He switched the call to FaceTime, and it connected immediately. Connor looked comfortable on his couch, snuggled up with his dog, Lenny. 

Jack took a deep breath, before turning the corner, and entering the room. Although he looked tired, Robby was smiling happily, it getting brighter when he saw his dad. “Hey buddy, Connor is back on the phone.” Jack didn’t know if his son’s smile could get any brighter, especially after a surgery, but he was proven wrong when it did. “Hi, Connor,” Robby said as Jack turned the phone towards him. “Hey, bud, how are you feeling.” Robby responded with an easy, “Great.” He looked like he was inspecting the screen. “Is that your dog?” he said excitedly, with only the joy that a small child could possess, causing an honest to god giggle to escape Davo’s lips. Connor launched into stories about what Lenny had gotten up to, until Robby was soundly sleeping, the phone clutched loosely in his hand. 

“Thank you for that. It means the world to him.” Connor smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. Now, get some sleep, Jack. You look horrible.” Jack took his advice, not even taking the opportunity to be sarcastic with Connor, and was out like a light within a few moments. 

After a week in the hospital, Robby was cleared to leave. The only thing that had been discovered was a limp in Robby’s step. The doctor had confirmed that it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon. He pulled Jack aside, “He won’t be able to play hockey,” Jack lost the smile that had been on his face seeing Robby interact with other children. “Probably looking at no sports for life. The surgery was successful, but that’s a side effect that can’t be stopped. He’s lucky it’s not worse.” Jack nodded soaking in the new information. He signed Robby’s release papers, and updated some of his contact info, while he was at it. Although, he hoped not to be in any hospitals any time soon. 

Between all of the recovery, and therapy Robby had undergone, the League approved the team’s request for Robby to travel with them, and Jack was able to get back on the ice. A trainer would keep a close eye on Robby, as he watched practice from the bench. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts on what will happen next in the comments!


	9. Most times, but this time it was true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack getting something good? What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for supporting this train wreck. Please leave comments and kudos.

About a week from Opening Night, Laviolette and Francis pulled him aside. “Jack, we need to ask you a question.” he paused,waiting for Jack’s answer. He nodded. “Will you accept the captaincy? The guys are all for it. The alternates are set, but it has been collectively decided that we’d like to make you captain. Barrie and Strome have the ‘A’s’.” Jack let the words set in. He made his decision. “Thank you for the opportunity, Coach. I’d love to.” The men smiled, before Ron answered, “We know you won’t let us down, son.” Jack shook their hands, and made his way to the locker room, only to find 20-something hopeful faces behind the door.

“I said yes,” he received hoops and hollers of congratulations. Jack loved this group of guys. He headed into the shower, briskly cleaning himself of the lingering after-practice smell. When he walked outside, he found his son, sitting in a teal, navy blue and red Eichel jersey, with the ‘C’ emblazoned on the chest. “Congrats, Daddy,” Robby said slowly making his way over to Jack. Jack scooped him up, giving him a big hug. He heard a camera go off, Andrea on the other side of the screen. She looked sheepish, but he didn’t mind. “Can I see it?” She nodded, smiling brightly. There were a few great candid moments of the two of them. “You can post them,” he said, surprising not only Andrea, but himself. She looked weary, so she confirmed she’d heard that right, and he nodded. “Only this one, though,” he said pointing to the picture where he was hugging Robby, the #9 and the ‘C’ was visible but Robby’s face was turned. “Can you send me the others? I haven't posted in a while. I am cleared to post about the Captaincy, right?” She nodded again. 

Jack took a moment to type out a couple paragraphs about his little boy, before thanking the organization for all that they’d done for him. He talked about accepting the ‘C’ and how he couldn’t wait to bring a Cup to the Emerald City. He picked a few candid pictures from the collection Andrea had sent him, but got her to take one of the two, Jack holding Robby on his hip. He put that one first. 

The picture of the two of them hugging, where he could see the pure joy radiating off of them, had become his home screen. As soon as he posted the picture, his phone was blowing up with notifications. Most were congratulations from guys around the league, but the one that stood out the most, to him and the fans, was “ **cmcdavid97: tell robby that lenny and i miss him.** ” That would go over interesting. 

Connor’s calls to Robby had dropped off, but he still asked for updates on his leg. He was devastated when he heard that Robby lost some mobility in his leg, and was there when Jack told him about the lack of hockey he’d get to play. Connor still grimaced thinking about the unhidden look of betrayal that painted the little boy’s face. He knew what it was like to be told you wouldn’t play hockey anymore. Hopefully, Robby could overcome that challenge, just as he’d done when they were concerned about his knee. 

  
  


Opening Day arrived before Jack knew it, and the Oilers had rolled into town. It was funny how life worked. No matter the outcome of the game, Robby, Jack, Stromer, Davo, and Drat were going to eat out at the steakhouse, after the game. Jack wanted to talk about the new baby. 

Climate Pledge Arena (What kind of name is that?) was sold out for the Kraken’s first game in regular season franchise history. Pre-season had gone well. They’d won more games than they’d lost. Small victories. 

When introductions came up, Jack was anxious. The team was introduced one by one, in alphabetical order, before the ‘As’ were called. “Your Alternate Captains for the Seattle Kraken, #94, Tyson Barrie.” The crowd roared. “ and #19, Dylan Strome.” The arena was almost bursting at the seams with the screams of the fans. “Last but certainly not least, let me introduce you to your 2023-2024 Seattle Kraken Captain, Reigning League MVP, Jack Eiiiiiichel!” A deafening roar went through the arena as he skated onto the ice. The players saluted the crowd before getting lined up for the national anthems. 

When they were over, Jack skated over to take the ceremonial puck drop. SuperSonics legend Gary Payton would drop the puck. After all, this was originally the house that he built. Jack reached over to shake hands with Connor, both of them smirking at the other, “Good luck, Eichs.” Jack nodded and returned the favor, “Good luck, Davo.” Payton dropped the puck and they posed for a photo, before skating over to their respective sides. 

The game was fast paced. Connor and Jack are constantly pushing and chirping each other. Jack could see Twitter exploding. He chuckled. Most expected Seattle to be a little wobbly in the face of the ultra-stacked Edmonton Oilers, but the guys were ready. The game went into overtime, Jack scoring one of his two goals, not even five seconds into the period. The crowd cheered. Seattle took the game, 4-3 and Jack had a 4 point night in his first outing with the team. He shook hands with the guys, Connor and Leon pulling fake frowns when he asked if dinner was still on. They laughed, stating they would see him in a bit. Jack received the first star, Dylan the second, and Connor the third. Who would've thought all those years ago, at the draft, that this would be happening? Overall, Jack couldn’t have had a better night. 

  
  


The boys met at the steakhouse, Robby basking in the attention that was being showered upon him by all of his favorite hockey players. He made them laugh and Jack shared many stories about raising him. As the night wore down, Robby grew tired quickly. Connor and Leon were expected back at the hotel soon, curfew looming over their shoulders. When they went to leave, Leon shook his hand, “Parenthood looks good on you,” Jack smiling a genuine smile hearing the reassuring words from the German. He repeated the words, both the men laughing at each other. Connor hugged both him and Robby, earning weird looks from his two best friends, but Jack shook them off. He was choosing to ignore them. Everyone split ways, a great night in the books for all of them.

Robby enjoyed traveling with the guys, visiting places, but Jack often had to carry him, his legs not exactly working to the best of their ability. By the time Christmas rolled around, they were settled well into their new home, and the Kraken had taken up camp at the top of the Pacific Division, closely followed by the Oilers and the Golden Knights. Damn those Golden Knights. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. What do you think will happen next?


	10. the worst thing that I ever did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle vs. Buffalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is having a straight up good time.

During January, Jack was out about three games, his knee spasms acting up. Other than that, he was bulldozing through the season, leading in Goals, Assist, Points, and the lists for projected Hart Memoprail and Ted Lindsay winners. Even Connor and Leon had trouble keeping up, leading McDavid by nearly 20 points in the Art Ross race. In his free time, Jack volunteered at the Children's Hospital, and donated to local schools. He just wanted other families to have as good of treatment as they could. 

February rolled into March, and March into April, and the Kraken had yet to be dethroned from the top of the League, having a historical first season as a franchise. They’d captured the President’s Trophy. They were currently favorites for the Finals and the Cup. In the Eastern Conference, none other than the Sabres were leading. 

Jack was annoyed to no end about that but he didn’t have time to dwell on that, as the first playoff series was set. Seattle took Dallas in 5, Chicago in 6, before battling the Oilers all the way to game 7, just to blow them out of the water. 

In a mere two days, Seattle and Buffalo would clash in the first game of the Stanley Cup Finals. The media was blowing it out of proportion but Jack was determined to win. Jack played like a man possessed, getting his first career playoff hat trick in game 2. On the night of game 4, the Kraken were up 3-0 and were ready to be the first sweep since the ‘98 Red Wings. Jack laid a good couple hits and racked up a goal and three assists, carrying the Kraken to the victory. He made the game winning goal, seconds before OT was over, in true Jack Eichel fashion. 

The bench mobbed the ice, the fans on their feet as they celebrated the end of their first season as a team in the greatest fashion possible. When Bettman had the Cup and Conn Smythe brought out, there was no doubt who would get the MVP. 

“The recipient of the Conn Smythe goes to the leading scorer in the playoffs this year, Mr. Jack Eichel.” They boys screamed their heads off, before watching their captain receive his personal award, ready to lift Lord Stanley’s Cup. “Jack Eichel, you may lift the Cup.” He let out a guttural scream as he lifted the trophy he worked his whole life towards. His lap with the Cup felt surreal, just as he dreamed of it as a kid. He passed the Cup to Dylan, who assisted nearly everyone of Jack’s goals and vice versa. After the team got their laps, the Cup was placed back in front of the Captain. “We think someone deserves to be with the Cup.” Jack smiled, as his son was brought out onto the ice, for his first public outing, by Stromer who’d gone to get him from his mom. 

Stromer handed Robby off to Jack who lifted him in the air, while he let out a happy little yelp. “Do you want to stand in the Cup?” Jack asked his son. Robby nodded enthusiastically, making the boys laugh. Jack held his hands on Robby’s waist, and kept his grip on him as he stood in the greatest trophy on earth. Robby raised his hands, waving them silly, and cameras were going off from everywhere, but Jack couldn’t care at this moment. Celebrating a Stanley Cup victory with his son, after playing his best season of his career, was something Jack would bask in for as long as possible.

If Jack’s being honest, most of them don’t remember much of the parade. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


	11. Was what I did to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strangely cathartic, being up there for Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and opinions.

A week later, Jack and Robby were sitting in Vegas, ready to receive Jack’s awards. He was nominated for the Lady Byng, Hart Memorial and the Ted Lindsay, and he would be receiving the Maurice Richard and the Art Ross, as well. Jack had one of the solo best seasons in NHL history, though no one could ever beat Gretzky, all with his son by his side. Jack made small speeches when he won the Art Ross, Lady Byng, Ted Lindsay, and Maurice Richard. He joked after going to receive the Maurice Richard that he was getting his steps in tonight, much to the amusement of the crowd. He was applauded during the recognition of the Stanley Cup victory. 

At the end of the night, when the Hart Memorial was being presented by Sidney Crosby, Jack’s heart was beating loudly, Robby holding his hand and supposedly, crossing his toes. God, Jack loved that little boy. 

“The Hart Memorial goes to reigning MVP, Jack Eichel.” He was met with a thunderous applause. This time when he went to the stage, he was holding his son’s hand, helping him as he walked along. The walk to the stage was long, but Jack couldn’t have been prouder of his little boy. When they got to the stairs, Sidney Crosby met them at the top, actually shaking both of their hands, to the delight of Robby who nearly squealed at the prospect of meeting one of his idols. The crowd loved that. 

“You know, last year at this time, I knew when I got up here to receive this award, that it would be my last with Buffalo. Being up here for Seattle is strangely cathartic.” The next part of his speech goes out to his son. “ The journey to now took a lot of strength. I became an adult in Buffalo, my son was born there, his godparents live there, that was my home, but now Seattle is. In September last year,” he said as he picked up Robby, “Robby here fainted while I was at practice. He had an undiscovered grade II brain tumor. He had it removed. Under most circumstances, he could’ve died, but he was a fighter. My team helped lift me up, as we got his diagnosis, and through the season as we battled with physical therapy, after losing some mobility in his leg. They deserve this award more than anyone could ever know. We played for my little boy and I couldn’t have been prouder to lift that Cup with my team and son by my side. In the last year, between finding out I was being drafted to this team, to receiving all these awards tonight, I have been able to help my son realise he can do whatever he dreams. So, thank you, to everyone who nominated me, to those who helped during his recovery and those of you who pushed me to be better. I am honored to be listed alongside so many great names. Enjoy your evening.” Jack was met with a resounding, standing ovation, as he sniffled, seeing some people who had started crying. Crosby pulled him into a hug and Jack thanked him. 

Jack walked off stage to take pictures with all of his awards, Robby leaving with the Stromes. He denied interviews, and went to find the Stromes. Dylan’s mom looked like she’d been crying, and was happy with Robby bouncing in her arms. “You boys enjoy the night, I’ll be at the hotel with little bit.” Jack kissed her cheek, then Robby’s forehead, before they sat off to the afterparty. 

Jack was met with applause as he entered the room, causing him to blush profusely. Most of the guys who’d attended came up and shook his hand. He’d gone to sit at the bar, ready to enjoy some peace and quiet, for the first time in a while, when, of all people, Connor McDavid came up to him. Jack laughed. The parallel is ridiculous. “What’s the ulterior motive, Davo,” he asked grinning at the older man. 

Connor let out a belly laugh, “Just came to tell you to mix in a water.” Now it was Jack’s turn to laugh. Jack got up from his seat, and turned to Connor, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you for always cheering up my boy.” Connor smiled sweetly at his statement. “You know I’d do anything for Robby,” something was lingering in the air, before Davo walked off to rejoin Leon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We had dropped off Mom at the airport, when we got the call, and when I heard it was both of you,” he blew out of wavering beath, “I thought, I though…” Dylan didn’t have to finish the sentence, because Jack knew what he was getting after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly loved!

After spending some time with Leon, Connor had slowly made his way through the crowd. Jack hadn’t realized that he’d spent so long sitting at the bar, but Connor had circled back to sit with Jack. Leon had disappeared to call Celeste and the baby. Conor and Jack sat in silence for about five minutes, before Jack, which surprised himself, broke the bubble. “How’s Lenny? You know, Robby misses him.” Connor smiled, whipping his phone out of his pocket in the process. 

Jack and Conner sat at the bar making small talk for about 10 minutes, before Jack suggested they go for a drive in the car he had rented, as he would be vacationing in Vegas after the Awards. 

Jack and Connor found the white Audi A7 parked outside Jack’s hotel, about a block from the event center. The boys were blasting a little bit of Drake, cruising farther and farther from the Strip. They were quietly singing as the Vegas lights seemed to fade. It didn’t make sense, but the car lit up, as they moved on a green light, before Jack had a chance to think anything of it, the world went black. 

  
  


Jack’s eyelids felt heavy, but he could hear voices of people surrounding his bed. He felt the weight of a hand in his, and tried to squeeze it. The person, man, he thought, gasped and quickly withdrew his hand, before sprinting out of the room. Around that time, was when Jack heard the beeping of a hospital monitor. Oh, the wires made sense now. 

Jack slowly pried his eyes open, to be met with blinding light. He closed them pretty quickly after that. When he heard the concerned voice come back to the room, seemingly with a doctor in tow, Jack was finally able to open his eyes, and keep them open at that. He met eyes with Stromer, and a female doctor, to his left. 

“Hello, Mr. Eichel. Glad to see you back with us. Do you remember what happened?” This caused Jack to look around, that’s when Jack saw that cast, and remembered driving through Vegas with Connor. Connor! The monitor started beeping faster. Jack gasped out, “Where’s Connor!? Is he okay?” Dr. Taylor moved forward, calmly putting her hands on Jack’s shoulders. His breathing slowed as he tried to match her’s. 

“Connor only had some minor scrapes, and is in the waiting room with your son, but I need to talk to you about the injuries you sustained. Mr. Strome, if you could head back to the waiting room, that would be wonderful.” Stromer reluctantly returned to the waiting room. 

“Mr. Eichel, on impact, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your tibia on your left leg was cracked. I don’t know if you’ll be able to walk right, let alone skate, ever again.” Jack felt like the air had been forced from his lungs. He nodded dumbly at Dr. Taylor, and she left the room, stating she would be telling his ‘family’ that visitors would be allowed. 

Dylan and Robby entered the room with regret filled faces. Robby carefully walked to the bed, hesitantly looking to his dad, with a question in his eyes. Jack nodded to Dylan, who lifted Robby into Jack’s arms. If Dylan noticed the tear tracks on his face, he didn’t say anything. Dylan walked to Jack, before crushing him in a hug, and with tears in his eyes, said, “We had dropped off Mom at the airport, when we got the call, and when I heard it was both of you,” he blew out of wavering breath, “I thought, I though…” Dylan didn’t have to finish the sentence, because Jack knew what he was getting after. “I’m going to go to the hotel, do you want me to take him?” Jack looked down to the sleeping body of his son, and decided he didn’t want Robby to see him in pain, at least for the night. He nodded his head. Dylan picked up Robby, and dropped a kiss on Jack’s head, making him smile. “That’s from Penny and Tayler.” He left the room without another noise. 

As Jack was settling in, closer to the edge of the bed, like he always slept, there was a tentative knock on the door, revealing a slightly bruised looking Connor McDavid. Jack’s heart caught in his throat. Across the room, he could hear Connor’s faint intake of breath, and the swift sound of Connor's feet across the clean floors. Connor carefully, but quickly, envelopes Jack into his arms. He rests his head on Jack’s tentatively. Jack tightens his arms around Connor, and Connor melts into him. “I thought you were gone,” comes Connor’s tear-filled voice, breathing into Jack’s curls. Jack shifts so that Connor’s laying on the right side of his hospital bed, curled into his side. 

They embrace each other for what seems like hours. Connor speaks up again, after all the tears have dried. “You flatlined during surgery. They had to perform CPR on the scene. I couldn’t breathe watching it happen. It felt like I needed the CPR and I couldn't even tell you why. Well, I didn’t know, then. I know now. Jack, I couldn’t think of being alive in a world where I don’t smile when your contact pops up on my phone. Those moments when you and Robby call to see Lenny and I make me a better person. Jack, you make me a better person. It scares me how much you’ve become a part of every little bit of my life.” Jack blushed, and struggled to find something to say.

The only thing Jack could think of, pathetically was to say, “I feel the same.” Jack felt all the tension leave Connor’s body. “Good, that’s,” Connor blows out a breath, ruffling Jack’s already disastrous hair, “great.” Jack didn’t know what this meant for them, but it was a step in the right direction. It was a huge step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


	13. Would you have me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is very important to me, as you both know, for Yanic to feel absolutely, and completely, comfortable in the locker room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the cameo of my baby?

Ever since he went second overall, Jack has been all about proving himself, and trying to be the best. If that meant getting the GWG in the Olympics against the Canadians in Beijing, well he did that. Winning almost every award a forward could? Check. Brining a Cup home to the newest team in their first year? Check. Now, trying to rehab and get himself to be able to play again, with the help of Connor, this is proving to be harder than all of those combined. 

Jack can barely stand at the end of the day, and as soon as his head hits the pillow in Connor’s guest room, he’s out like a light. Connor gives Jack disparaging looks when he pushes himself too much. Luckily, he has learned to ignore it, much to Connor’s chagrin. Jack hates the pitying looks the most. He shouldn’t, he knows that Connor is coming from a similar place, that he knows what jack is going through. 

Jack Eichel was born to do two things, be the best dad ever, and play hockey. He loves his son, but he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he can’t play hockey again. The work is hard, but he takes the nagging pain in his tibia, and shoves it down underneath everything he is feeling, and uses it as motivation. 

Jack has regained full use of his leg in a brace, when the doctor tells him that the bone has healed. Jck breathes a sigh of relief, and pushes himself farther. 

  
  


About two weeks before the beginning of the season, Jack is cleared to play. The day Jack is cleared to play, he gets one of the biggest shocks of his life. It’s hard to believe, yet not at all. Jack, who hadn’t been in the right space to watch the draft, gets to meet the Kraken’s first round pick. Yanic Duplessis is one of the nicest kids he has ever met. 

At first Jack couldn’t remember why he knew the name, but then he thought back to the disastrous 2020 season. He’s the kid that came out, and then lit up the QMJHL. Seattle drafted him as the last pick of the first round, at 32. 

Jack, as Captain, gets the alternates together for lunch, ready to plan the welcoming committee. Yanic was a little bit older, in his second year of draft eligibility, and with the draft at weird times because of the Covid-19 season a while back, he was 20. Tyson, Dylan and Jack met at a steakhouse, deep in the city, while Tayler watched the kids. 

“It is very important to me, as you both know, for Yanic to feel absolutely, and completely, comfortable in the locker room.” Both nodded seriously. “I have talked to Peter and the whole front office, and I will be billeting him, in his first season with us.” Jack felt relieved when both were perfect with his plan. After their plans had been discussed, the boys talked about Jack’s injury, his rehab, and the start of training camp in the morning. 

The morning came, and with that, the start of hockey, just a little bit different than he was used to. There was a slight chill in the apartment, alerting him to the rainy weather outdoors. He could feel the pressure in his left leg. This was going to be a fun day. 

He moved down the hall, to wake up Robby, who was currently snoring slightly in his Cars pajamas. He was curled around his stuffed Dalmatian toy, which he hugged tighter when Jack tried to shake him awake. Jack became increasingly worried when his son wouldn’t open his eyes. It was not usual for Robby to sleep so heavily, and he wasn’t being very responsive. Jack’s breath sped up. With shaking hands, he went to grab his phone, that is until Robby’s eyes opened slowly. He sat up timidly, rubbing his eyes. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Time to get you dressed, buddy. Daddy’s training camp starts today.” Robby nodded and Jack let him pick out his clothes, a red shirt, little blue jeans, and a Kraken hoodie, before helping him get dressed. He left Robby to use the restroom, and went into the kitchen. He quickly whipped up a good sized batch of pancakes, which turned out slightly brown and fluffy. 

Jack and Robby quickly scarf down the breakfast food, before heading out the door. The rest of the team doesn’t know that he is cleared, fully, for training camp and the season. Technically, the only people that know are the front office and Connor. Jack chuckles to himself. If only 18-year-old him could see him now. 

  
  


Jack and Robby are the first to practice. Veronica, who is the appointed ‘sitter for Robby, scoops his son up, and carries him to the suite, where he could either watch practice or take a nap. Jack quickly dresses, not wanting his team to catch him. He grabs his phone, and goes to sit on the bench. 

The Oilers don’t start training camp, until tomorrow, something about a family emergency for Coach Tippett. Jack knows Connor, a little too well, and knows that he’ll be up, making breakfast, just after getting back from his run through his gated neighborhood. 

His phone rings once, twice, before Connor picks up. He’s out of breath when he speaks into the phone. “Morning, Jack. Everything okay?” Jack nods, but realizes Connor can’t see him. “Yeah, I’m just at camp early, ready to surprise the boys. Wanted to see how your run went.” Connor laughs, responding, “Took out 3 miles today, before taking Lenny to the dog park. He enjoyed that, got to throw the frisbee. Test the shoulder some.” Connor made an aborted noise, like he’d said something that he shouldn’t have. “What do you mean, test your shoulder? Connor did something happen to it in the car crash?” Connor huffed, before answering, “Jack, bub, you don’t have to be so paranoid, my shoulder hasn’t been the best since I broke my collarbone in my rookie year.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “”Jack, thank you for being concerned. It means a lot, but I’m okay. Camp starts in 10 minutes, the guys will be on the ice any minute.`` 

Jack groaned, not wanting to move from where he was laying on the bench, “Just a little longer.” Connor was laughing so hard, that he was snorting. “You know, I can picture you laying out on the bench, talking on the phone. Honestly, that is one of the funniest things ever,” he said in between laughs. 

Jack shook his head. “You know what, Con? If you’re going to be so mean, I’ll just hang up, and let you go back to making your final set of cheat day pancakes.” Connor made a disapproving noise. “Now you’re being mean, Jacko.” Jack heard a distant doorbell. “Leon, Celeste, and Penny are coming over for breakfast. They also brought the dogs.” Jack smileed. “Tell them that I love them. Also, I mean, I guess, I love you too, Con,” Jack said in his most sincere voice, shocking himself. “I love you too, Jacko. Good luck at camp. You didn’t work hard for nothing.” 

Connor left Jack with a whirlwind of thoughts. Jack hadn’t noticed his teammates staring in shock, but when he turned to put his phone in its designated spot, half of them were looking at min with unhidden curiosity. “Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation. Time to get the season started.” 

  
  


The season starts on a dreary Seattle day, and the Kings are in town. He meets up with Alex Turcotte, one of his teammates from the Games in Beijing. “Jack, I have a question,” Turcs says when they’re eating dinner, after their game. It was close, only 2-1 in favor of the Kraken. Jack waves his hand, as if to continue, while he sips on some of his water. 

“Jack,” he says, worry filling his voice. It makes Jack worry. Alex is like his little brother. “I’m getting married.” Jack is taken aback. “Turcs, I didn't even know you were dating anybody.” Alex grows more nervous, he looks ready to throw up. “Well, Trevor and I aren’t really out, but we want to elope.” Alex makes to carry on like he hadn’t dropped a bomb on Jack. He must see something in Jack’s face that makes him stop. “Ummm… Jack? Do you have a problem with me marrying Trevor?” Jack reverently shakes his head. “How could I? I’m gay.” He blows out a large breath. Alex squeezes his hand. “Jack, will you be our witness. The Ducks are at the airport now, and I need to pick him up. We don’t leave for a day, and I know you are on a homestand.” Jack quickly says yes, and pays the bill. 

They don’t have to drive far, the Kings and the Ducks are in the same hotel. The boys have an appointment. The ceremony goes by quickly, but it’s beautiful. You can see the love between them. It gives Jack an idea. 

Jack Eichel has always had a flair for the dramatics, but nothing will top this. He called Andrea late last night to set up a session with the media. 

“Good morning, Jack Eichel has called a press conference. We will not be accepting questions until he is done speaking.” Jack takes a deep breath. “The world we live in is changing, but many groups still face prejudice. I hope that what I am about to say will bring light to the situation that some players, and a large amount of our population is going through. No one should have to suffer. No one should have to stay quiet. I will not be staying quiet. I am gay. I will not be taking any questions.” The room roars as soon as he’s done. 

Jack gets out of there before he can panic about the responses. He is surprised to find Turcs and Zegs waiting for him, along with Yanic and his son. They envelop him in a hug. “Eichs, we are going to post the pictures from last night. A couple dozen guys across the league have come out. We are so proud of you,” Trevor tells him, squeezing his hand. Jack’s phone rings, but not the annoying one that is the same for everyone else, no this is the Connor McDavid song playing from his speaker. He whips his phone out of his pocket. “Eichs, I am so proud of you. Please know that. I think I a going to do it.” Jack is confused now. “Jack, I am going to come out.” He nearly drops his phone. “I have an off day. I am typing up the post as we speak. Jack, I love you.” Jack’s heart is in his throat, there are tears running down his face, and the guys are looking more worried with every second. “Connor,” he breathes out the biggest sigh or relief imaginable, “I love you too.” Faintly, he can hear Connor’s breath catch, the start of the tears. Jack loves him, and Connor, well, Connor actually loves him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are appreciated!


	14. Would you want me? (He did!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would’ve told Jack that, when he was drafted second overall, after the so-called Next Next One, the saviour of hockey, Connor McJesus, who he hated so much, that he was the one for Jack, he would’ve laughed in your face. He might’ve even punched you. That wouldn’t be the case now, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this journey! It was a pleasure writing this for you all! I love everyone of you! Thank you! These boys, and this song, have my heart!

If you would’ve told Jack that, when he was drafted second overall, after the so-called Next Next One, the saviour of hockey, Connor McJesus, who he hated so much, that he was the one for Jack, he would’ve laughed in your face. He might’ve even punched you. That wouldn’t be the case now, of course. 

Jack, with the addition of their three children, bar Robby, who would be leading the Kraken onto the Ice tonight, would be walking down the deep sea blue carpet tonight, for the retirement of number 9. Connor, well Connor would be facing off against their son. He’d join them for the ceremony, of course, but his 19 year-old son would be given no mercy after the puck was dropped. 

Jack’s knee slowly worsened as time went on. He had to retire when this young kid caught his knee between himself and the boards, and he knew it was time. Connor still could play for a few more years. He was going to play hockey as long as he could. Like, he was 40 now, Robby was the captain of the Kraken. It was laughable, but he still put up points in the upwards of 80, nearly every year. 

Jack retired a 5 time Stanley Cup Champion. He’d won too many awards to name, or at least that is what the announcer would say, at the ceremony. Jack had a feeling that Connor wanted to beat him, having 5 himself. He’d moved around the league a couple of times as he got older: a short stint in Tampa Bay, Dallas. A couple of years in of all places, Buffalo. He’d ended up in Toronto, playing in his hometown, finally capturing them a Cup. When Jack finally needed to rest, Connor signed in Boston. That’s where he was now. He’d won that 2021 Cup in Edmonton, Tampa Bay another Cup in ‘26, won back to back Cups with the Stars, Hintz and Heiskanen helping him lead the charge. The last one, well, he won the last one in Boston, with his son by his side. Robby played a full 18-year-old season. He won the Calder, rubbing it in the faces of his Dads. He was traded to Seattle for the biggest player in the game at the moment. He wasn’t bitter, he was made Captain. 

Jack was a proud dad, that’s what everyone who knew him told him. Stromer spoke about his actions with the kids: Melodie, his baby, the oldest of their shared kids, before Connor adopted Robby, she was 9. She happened a year after they got married. After They came out. She passed away from cancer in 2031. Cooper, their pianist. He is the scholar, the smart one. He turned 13 the other day. Axel. He is the oldest. He was born Ashley. They adopted him from an orphanage when he was 15. That was 7 years ago, The same year Melodie passed away. They would’ve loved each other, had they gotten longer to get acquainted. He started a band, named it after her. Melody's first album hit platinum, he was on tour, he’d be playing in Seattle tomorrow night. Robby, when he decided to try and get mobility, he became like Connor, fierce, ferocious, he loved the game. He went first overall in 2036. 

Jack and Connor love each other with everything they’ve got, always have, always will. They built a life together, a family. They were both members of the triple gold club, some of the most successful players of all time. 

Jack had thought that he would play as long as Connor, but he made the most of his career. He loved everyone, he loved the game, the competition, but most of all he taught others that they could be themselves, and still be great. They could be successful in their endeavors. 

He cried when they lifted his jersey into the rafters, his son, the captain of the team that gave Jack everything he wanted and more. His husband, the captain of Jack’s hometown team. Dare I say, the captain of Jack’s heart. He was surrounded by his family. He dropped the puck that night, between the two of them. Father and son. 

The picture of the six of them sits on the mantle in their Boson home, where most of their kids were raised. He looks at it every day. He can see the gray, coming in at his temples, the crow’s feet around his eyes. Most of all, he can see the man that fought tooth and nail for what he wanted, what he deserved, and he can be proud of that mischievous look in his eyes. Jack and Connor will celebrate 14 years tomorrow, and he knows that there will be many more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback, plus your thoughts on the whole story, are really appreciated! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
